


Shouldn't Alpha mean we're on top of the world?

by Mimikat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, ooghs softly.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimikat/pseuds/Mimikat
Summary: Mostly Roxy focused piece about the Alpha kids, their relationships with each other and their guardians, loneliness, and I might get to the Game at some point, we'll see.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Shouldn't Alpha mean we're on top of the world?

**Author's Note:**

> ooghs softly. I wanted to start exploring a little earlier than they were canonly introduced so I had more time to explore their lives before the Game.

Roxy was impatient, bouncing her leg, a bright smile on her face. She had been waiting for her thirteenth birthday to arrive, so she could slip a disk into her disk reader. A few were labeled specifically to wait until certain times of her life, and this was one of those. The disks were made by her mother, and they were how she learned to speak, read, and write, along with other important life tips (The earliest disks were set to autoplay). Why would this one have to wait until now? Roxy pondered, humming to herself. She was slowly running out of disks, and this was a rare treat. She tried not to think about the fact she would eventually run out of new disks again, never hear a new word from her again. What would she do? Probably re-play old ones. She already had some of the earlier disks memorized. Scooping her second forkful of pumpkin pie and raising it carefully to her lips, she takes a bite and then decides she cannot wait any longer, abandoning it entirely and rushing to play the disk. As her mother’s face appeared on the screen, she couldn’t help gasping softly and holding her blankets to her tighter.

“Hello Roxy. This is Disk 378.” Roses voice intones, smoothly and firmly. Roxy hums so excitedly she thinks she might burst. “Hihihi mom!” She chirped back. Despite knowing she wouldn’t be able to get a response, she always talked back to recordings. After all, it was the closest thing she could get to a normal conversation, yknow with like. Real voices and shit. She wondered absentmindedly what Janey’s voice sounded like. UU’s, Jakeys. …Dirkys. She was shaken out of her distracted thread of thought by her mother speaking again.

“I have predicted that in a few weeks, something will happen that you should be informed about.” Roxy tilted her head, her eyes still fixed on her mother’s purple ones. “Whazzat?”

“I have left books for you on this subject. They are wrapped, and in a box in an observatory. I have included pads as well. You will have your first period soon, and you will bleed. Do not be alarmed. It is a normal process for the human body.” Rose continues. Her gaze did not waver. Roxy opened her moth, and then closed it. More books? That was always welcome. She had been on the internet for years, though, and thought she knew enough about it already.

“You do not know what you need to know as thoroughly as you need to know it, dear.” Rose carried on, a light hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth. “Remember that statement in general, it will serve you very well in the future. I have annotated the books, as well.”

“Annotated? Thanks mom I really ‘preecia-“ Roxy started, leaning forwards. Reading her mothers handwriting was almost as treasured as her voice and face.

The fact that this was not a real conversation hit her in the chest when Rose unintentionally cut her off. Even Seer powers can’t predict exactly when someone will respond in the far future. “I do truly wish I could be there for you to support you when you experience it though. You deserve to feel safe when you go through that change.” Her generally stoic expression breaks a bit, hurt clearly showing in her eyes. Roxy stopped, freezing. Her eyes immediately welled up with tears, more so by Rose’s show of emotions, rather than realizing how alone she will be. She hasn’t processed it yet. It will hit later.

“Don’t cry, dear- I will always be with you. Even when I’m- not here.” The words that were carefully danced around, painfully avoided. Dead. Roxy cannot help it any longer, she sobs softly, pressing both of her palms against the screen, slightly warm from power usage. She could pretend it was the warmth of another person, instead. She desperately fixes her eyes on her mother, Rose’s gentle smile clearly just a façade.

Roxy drinks in the sight, not tearing her eyes away until the disk ends, and the image turns to black. She clutches the screen to her, curling her head in, and started spiraling. She would never get to meet her. She had to content herself with reading what she wrote and hearing what she recorded and she was never going to hug her- and she might never even hug anyone ever and she would die alone and she couldn’t stand being so lonely and she _needed_ to touch someone and two of her friends would die before she met them and the other was too far away to get to- A ping did not catch her attention. Neither did the next, or the next. She lost track of time, crying until she was empty. But eventually she realized what the sound was, in a start. She uncurled herself and wipes her eyes messily with her top, sniffling loudly. Her phone was in her hand in a moment. Familiar orange text greeted her vision.

timaeusTestified [TT] started pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  
TT: Roxy.  
TT: You there?  
TT: Guess not.  
timaeusTestified [TT] is an idle chum  
timaeusTestified [TT] started pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  
TT: Roxy. Where the hell are you. You never take this long to reply unless you’re drinking.  
TT: Don’t tell me you’re drinking again.  
timaeusTestified [TT] is an idle chum  
timaeusTestified [TT] started pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  
TT: Still not back? Damn.  
People care about you, you know. I’m sure Jane is worried sick.

She wiped her face again and started typing.

TG: omg hiii dirky sorry 2 worry you  
TG: nut muc is up im fine nothings wrong you know how it be lol  
TG: *noth you know for nothing  
TG: winkwonk  
TT: Roxy. Where were you.  
TG: oh ya know in my house  
TG: where elsa would i be  
TG: *else omg look at that retro reference i ‘zactatentially slipped in ;)

She didn’t want to tell him how badly she was coping with this. People might say diamonds are a girl’s best friend, but in a world where everyone’s gone and you can easily steal a ring or two from a store with no consequences, deflection looked like far the better aid. She started typing again, prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> should I add more? yes. will I add more? we shall see.


End file.
